1. Field
One or more embodiments are directed to a method of manufacturing a thin-film transistor (TFT), a TFT substrate, and a flat panel display apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a TFT using an oxide semiconductor, and a TFT substrate and a flat panel display apparatus that include a TFT manufactured using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display apparatus such as an organic light-emitting diode display apparatus or a liquid-crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes at least one thin-film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and a wiring line that connects the at least one TFT and the capacitor to each other. Each of the at least one TFT includes an active layer that includes a channel region, a source region, and a drain region, and a gate electrode on the channel region that is electrically insulated from the active layer by a gate insulating layer.
The active layer of the TFT is generally formed of a semiconductor material such as amorphous silicon or poly-silicon. When the active layer is formed of amorphous silicon, a mobility of the TFT is low, and thus a driving circuit may not operate at a high speed. When the active layer is formed of poly-silicon, although a mobility of the TFT is high, a threshold voltage is non-uniform and an additional compensation circuit is required. In addition, since a conventional method of manufacturing a TFT using low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) uses an expensive laser heat treatment, investment and equipment management costs are high, particularly for large-sized substrates.